farmville2fandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jjfarmville2/பண்னைவீடு-௨ படங்கள் - Farmville-2 Images
தமிழ்= அநேகரிடம் இந்த கேள்வி உள்ளது, எப்படி பண்னைவீடு-௨ படங்களை எடுப்பது ? அநேக வழிகள் இருந்தாலும், இவையெல்லாம் இயக்க அமைப்பையும் உலாவியையும் பொருத்தது. படங்களை பயர்பாக்ஸ் உலாவியிலிருந்து எடுப்பதை சொல்லுகிறேன் இது இயக்க அமைப்பை(வின்டோஸ், லைனக்ஸ், சோலாரிஸ், மேக் எக்ஸ் ....) சார்ந்தது அல்ல இரு வழிகளில் படங்களை பயர்பாக்ஸ் தேக்கத்திலிருந்து எடுக்கலாம். தேக்கத்திலிருந்து என்றவுடன் முழுவதும் தேக்கத்திலிருந்து வரும் என எதிர் பார்க்க வேண்டாம், தேக்கத்திலிருந்து படத்தின் பாதையை மட்டும் எடுப்போம், பிறகு அதை பிணையத்திலிருந்து இறக்க வேண்டும். * Cache Viewer பயர்பாக்ஸ் நீட்சியிலிருந்து. * எந்த நீட்சியுமில்லாமல், about:cache இல் இருந்து. முதலில் எந்த மாதிரியான படங்கள் பண்னைவீடு-௨ ல் உள்ளது என்று தெரிந்து கொள்ளுங்கள். நான் இரு வகைகளைப் பார்த்தேன் # JPEG XR (jxr) # Portable Network Graphics(png). இரண்டாவது வகையை அனைவரும் அறிவர், ஆனால் முதல் வகை சாதாரணமாக உபயோகிப்பதல்ல மற்றும் இந்த விக்கியாவில் jpg அல்லது png வகையைம் தான் உபயோகப்படுத்துகிறோம். எனவே jxr படத்தை jpg அல்லது png ஆக மாற்ற வேண்டும். அதைப்பற்றி பின்னர் பார்க்கலாம். ' ''Cache Viewer பயர்பாக்ஸ் நீட்சியிலிருந்து''' இதை மோஸில்லா நீட்சி தளத்தில் இருந்து பெற்றுக்கொள்ளலாம். பயர்பாக்ஸ் ௧௮.௦ க்கும் அதற்கு மேற்பட்ட பதிப்புக்கு Cache Viewer Continued பதிப்பு ௦.௯ அல்லது உயர், பழைய பதிப்பு பயர்பாக்ஸ்க்கு Cache Viewer எந்த பதிப்பானாலும். இதை நிருவியவுடன், நீட்சி பட்டையில் இதற்கான சின்னத்தைக் காண்பீர்கள்(இந்த பட்டையை செயல்படுத்த பார்வை->கருவிப்பட்டைகள்->கூடுதல் இனைப்பு பட்டை (Ctrl+/)). அந்த சின்னத்தை சொடுக்கிட்டு சிறிது நேரம் பொருமையாக இருங்கள், இது உங்கள் தேக்க அளவைப் பொருத்தது. ஏற்றம் முடிந்தவுடன் தேக்க பதிவுகளை பக்கவாரியாக காட்டும், நீங்கள் வடிகட்டி தேடலாம். பெரும்பாலும் படத்தை அதன் பெயர் வைத்து கண்டுபிடிக்கலாம். படத்தின் பிணைய முகவரியை நகலெடுத்து புதிய தத்தலிலோ அல்லது புதிய சரளத்திலோ பதிவிறக்கலாம். எந்த நீட்சியுமில்லாமல், about:cache இல் இருந்து இதில் நீங்கள் எந்த மூன்றாவது பயன்பாட்டையும் சார்ந்திருக்க வேண்டாம், எ.கா Cache Viewer. * பயர்பாக்ஸ் உலாவியை துவக்கவும். * முகவரி பட்டையில் about:cache என்று தட்டச்சு செய்து Enter ஐ அழுத்தவும். * நீங்கள் '''Information about the Cache Service என்ற பக்கத்தைக் காண்பீர்கள். * Disk cache device தொகுப்பில், List Cache Entries என்ற இனைப்பை சொடுக்குக. * தயவுசெய்து தேக்கம் முழுவதும் ஏற்றமடையும் வரை காத்திருக்கவும், சிறிது தொங்கி மீண்டும் வரும் கவலைப்பட வேண்டாம். * இது அனைத்து தேக்க உள்ளீடுகளை பட்டியலிட, நீங்கள் இங்கே உங்கள் படத்தை தேடலாம். * இங்கே பக்கவாரி முடிவு இல்லை அனைத்தும் ஒரே பக்கத்தில் உள்ளது. * நீங்கள் regex ல் வல்லுனரானால் இதை ஒரு கோப்பில் நகலெடுத்து grep போன்ற துணை பயன்பாட்டின் மூலம் தேடலாம். * படத்தின் பிணைய முகவரியை நகலெடுத்து புதிய தத்தலிலோ அல்லது புதிய சரளத்திலோ பதிவிறக்கலாம். JXR படத்தை PNG ஆக மாற்ற jxr படத்தை மாற்ற நான் ஒரேயொரு பயன்பாட்டைத்தான் பார்த்தேன், அது XnView. XnView வின் வன்டோஸ் பதிப்பு மட்டும் jxr வகையை ஆதரிக்கிறது, லைனக்ஸ்ஸிலும் உள்ளது ஆனால் அது jxr வகையை ஆதரிக்கவில்லை. ஆகையால் இதை பயன்படுத்தி jxr படத்தை png யாக மாற்றலாம். லைனக்ஸ் பயனாளர்கள் , wine பயன்பாட்டை பயன்படுத்தி XnView வன்டோஸ் பதிப்பை லைனக்ஸ்ஸில் பயன்படுத்தலாம். நான் இவ்வாறுதான் பயன்படுத்துகிறைன். |-| English= Many people having this question, How to get Farmville2 Images ? There are several ways and all its depends on what platform and what type of browser. I am going to explain about getting Farmville2 images from the firefox browser independent of OS(Windows, Linux, Solaris, Mac X, ....). There are two way you can get the images from firefox cache. Don't think getting the full image from the cache that is also possible but I am not doing that instead of only getting the image location from the cache and will download again from the internet. * Using Cache Viewer firefox extension. * Without any extension, using about:cache Before that first understand what type of images available in farmville2 game. I saw two type of images in the game, # JPEG XR (jxr) # Portable Network Graphics(png). Second type of image everyone should aware of that but the first type is uncommon, you need a converter or viewer to view this image. and in this wikia we are using jpg or png images only not jxr. So you must convert the jxr images to either png or jpg.(But normally we are using PNG type). Later we can see this. Using Cache Viewer firefox extension You can get this extension from mozilla addon site. for firefox 18.0 or higher use Cache Viewer Continued version 0.9 or higher, for older version use Cache Viewer any version. Once you installed this addon you can see a icon in the addon status bar(to enable this bar go to View->Toolbar->Addon Bar(Ctrl+/)), just click and wait because it will take time to load depends up on your cache size. Once loaded it will list all the cache entries page by page. You can filter your search. Mostly you can find the correct image by the filename. Just copy the url and open in a new tab or window to download that. Without any extension, using about:cache ' This choice you no needs to depend on any 3rd party app like Cache Viewer. * Open your firefox browser. * In the address bar type ''about:cache and enter * You will see a page '''Information about the Cache Service * Go to Disk cache device section, and click the link List Cache Entries * Please wait to load the complate cache, it will hang and come back, no worry * It will list all cache entries, you can search your image here. * Here there is no paged result all result in one page. * If you are regex expert then copy the whole content in a test file and search with regex (with grep command in linux). * Just copy the url and open in a new tab or window to download that. Convert JXR Images to PNG I saw only one application available for to view/convert jxr images, that is XnView. The windows version of XnView only supporting jxr format, for Linux also available but its not supporting. So use this app to convert jxr image to png format. For Linux users, use wine to run this windows based XnView in linux. I am doing this way only. Category:Blog posts